Crossover Prompts
by engetsu245
Summary: Prompts I couldn't make in FFXIV Crossover Prompts because of Self imposed rules.
1. FFXIV X Fate/ Apocrypha

Disclaimer: Not sure how many of these i'll make, using this to write down the Prompts I couldn't make for my FFXIV Crossover Prompts, Either because I had used that series once before or it had nothing to do with FFXIV.

FFXIV X Fate/ Apocrypha

When Jeanne D'Arc is Summoned as a Ruler class Servant in order to participate in a Holy Grail War between two factions, she had expected to sit on the sideline while the two factions fought for the Grail, as well as being tasked with giving sanctuary to those who no longer wished to fight.

She had not been expecting to become so emotionaly invested in the war, nor had she expected a Servent to be summoned in order to act as her guardian.

The Warrior of Light had been expecting a grand celebration upon his return to the Source, and for plans to stop the Empire to begin in earnest once the festivities were over.

Unfortunately for him, that was not the case, and the Warrior now finds himself imbroiled in another war he'd no idea existed, fighting to protect the fragile peace of an entire world.


	2. FateGrand Order X MFF

Fate/ Grand Order X MFF

Ritsuka Fujimaru dreams of a world of hope unbound, governed by inumerable laws and prophecies, where heretics are hunted down for refusing to conform to the world's laws and Chaos runs free.

For some reason though, Ritsuka can't help but feel like he's had these dreams before, and can't help but despise everything they stand for with all of his being.

Unfortunately for the young master of Chaldea, Palamecia does not care for the will or wants of others, she will have her champion back, one way or another.


	3. Kingdom Hearts 3 X FateGrand Order

Kingdom Hearts 3 X Fate/ Grand Order

After using the Power of Waking one final time in order to save Kairi, Sora wakes up in a city called Shibuya wet and alone, just in time to be found by Romani Archaman and Olga Marie Animusphere, who just so happen to need one last Master canidate for the First Grand Order.

Their fated meeting has such far reaching consequences that even Xehanort himself is left speechless by them, and Alaya is left wondering if killing off Ritsuka Fujimaru so early in the timeline was really the correct decision after all.


	4. FFXIV X Fate Stay Night UBW

Disclaimer: The reason why this prompt insn't in the other Prompt thing I made is cause I used the Abridged version of UBW there, which aside from being a parody(with only five episodes rip) follows mostly the same exact story as the anime, with the inclusion of Actually Satan and Baeber, of course.

FFXIV X Fate/ Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works

When Medea of Colchis decided to use a Wraith in order to summon a Servent capable of protecting Ryuudou temple, She'd been hoping for an obediant assassin, prefferably one of the Hassan.

Instead, what she gets is a warrior comparible to the likes of Cu Chulaine and Herakles, with the most paradoxical of outlooks on life, being both far to naive to have the mindset of an Assassin and yet, far too cynical to be anything other than an Anti-Hero.

The Wraith in question knows only one thing. For as long as he is forced to emulate the Warrior of Light, he will do everything in his power to make sure that Hyedaelyn's champion is not forgotten, that all of his triumphs and failures are forever etched within the throne of hero's, that those who would look upon his life's works could see that he had made the ultimate sacrifice in order to insure that those who came after the Ascians could **live**, unburdoned by their predecessors mistakes.


	5. MegaMan Zero 4 X RWBY

Disclaimer: Short one this time round y'all, sorry.

MegaMan Zero 4 X RWBY

After the death of Dr. Weil and the destruction of Ragnarok, Zero had been hoping to **finally **be allowed to rest after all the suffering his existence had caused.

Unfortunately for Zero, fate still has one more war for the reploid to fight, but first things first, he has a half dead Silver Eyed Warrior to save.


	6. Star Wars: The Old Republic X FGO

Disclaimer: I own none of these franchises, they are all owned by their respective IP holders/Creators

Star Wars: The Old Republic X Fate/ Grand Order

Once again, Ritsuka Fujimaru finds himself going to sleep and waking up in a Singularity without his consent, and as always, the first Servent he meets has a personal stake in the destruction of said Singularity.

Although with a title like "Emporer of The Eternal Throne" he has to be powerful, and hey! This time around, he has a connection to Chaldea that's actually worth a damn! Hooray for small victories!

Ritsuka does wish his newfound ally would explain what exactly the "Light Side" was though.


	7. FFXIV X FGO

FFXIV X FGO

The Warrior of Light awakens in a strange world inhabited by three factions.

On one side is the Lion King and their Knights of the Round, ruling over their subjects with a cruel and iron fist, killing those the Lion King deems unworthy.

On another side are the Hassans, former assassins and people who the Lion King judged as unworthy, just trying to live life the best they can, one day at a time.

And finally, theirs Pharoa Ozymandias and his subjects, who stand opposed to the Lion King and everything they stand for.

Caught in the middle of these three factions, the Warrior of Light chooses to oppose the Lion King, after all, he'd already killed King Thordan and his Knights of the Round before, and he and his knights would fall to his blade just as easily as the last time he'd killed them, strange new title be damned.


	8. Batman Arkham KnightXMarvel's Spider-Man

Batman Arkham Knight X Marvel's Spider-Man

After the defeat and subsequent revival of the Inheritors, and their adoption, Peter Parker of Earth-1048 returns to his world with the hopes that he'll no longer be involved in shenanagins of the cross dimensional sort.

This is of course, the exact moment that a portal opens up underneath his feat and dumps him on an alternate earth unlike any he's seen.

Peter is, in his humble opinion, understandably frustrated with his current situation, until he realizes that the city he's in is a cesspool of criminal scum and is just barely holding on thanks to the efforts of it's protector.

This may not be his world, or hell, even his part of the multiverse, but right now Spider-Man has a responsibility to use his great power in the service of others, regardless of what others want.

Batman is not amused by the unknown meta vigilante who'd suddenly appeared via portal and started going to town on the thugs and low lives of his city, but right now he's too busy tracking down Scarecrow to do anything about him.

The moment they cross paths however, is another story all together, and if it comes down to a fight, Batman jas beaten both better men and more horrifying monsters.

The Arkham Knight is left wondering why the hell it is that Gotham is such a hot zone for "Heroes" to cowardly to do what needs to be done. Though kudos to Bruce for deciding to leave the new Meta alone in order to focus on Scarecrows fear toxin, didn't think the bastard had it in him.


	9. Persona X Steven Universe

Persona X Steven Universe

When Yu Narukami had decided to open up a Coffee shop in the quiet town of Beach City, he'd expected the ocasional curious local to come visit during his first week open.

What he got instead was broken Gems in need of a safe place to just let themselves grieve and break down, away from the people they're sworn to protect.

Naturally, Yu is determined to be exactly what the Crystal Gems(Little on the nose, don't you think?) need, even if that means throwing himself into a galactic conflic thats been ongoing for thousands of years head first.

If only Ruby, Ragna, and Hyde could see him now, they'd probobly be right their in the thick of things with him, smiles on their faces and weapons swinging.


	10. SMT Nocturne X RWBY

Disclaimer: Last one, probobly.

SMT Nocturne X RWBY

After defeating the Great Will and restoring his world back to it's previous state of being before the Conception, Naoki Kashima had made peace with the fact that YHVH would forever him down for his defiance.

In fact, he'd made such peace with this fact that when he wakes up in the world of Remnant after a night of training(couldn't afford to get rusty with God himself trying to off you), he automatically asumes it's YHMV's doing.

Of course, that doesn't stop him from stubling his way into a war he'd no idea was being waged until he was right in the thick of it.

The God brothers sense a powerful force arive on Remnant, and decide to come back to the world they'd created in order to destroy it.

After all, those who meddle in the affairs of Gods deserve to suffer for their transgressions, no matter how slight the offense.


End file.
